One Winged Angel
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: A Oneshot. Cloud suffers a traumatizing experience, which draws out an inner yearning for LeonSquall. Okay, since my topics are pissing people off, here you go. This story is about rape! There. Nobody get offended.


Inspired by the seed in the Hades Cup in which you fight Leon and Cloud together. I had the most beautiful experience in which after I knocked Cloud out, Leon went into full 'Oh, man, I'm pissed, time to charge up the Gunblade' mode. This, of course, meant he actually cared for his blonde friend. And, this experience gave birth to my unfortunate obsession with the wonderfully erotic world of yaoi. Anyway, enjoy.

Falling

The silver-haired man straddled his opponent, smiling maliciously. "Heh… Cloud Strife on his back in front of me. How I've longed for this day to finally come."

"Get off."

"No. I intend to have my way with you." He cut Cloud's arm near the shoulder and licked the blade, looking down at Cloud lustfully. "Mmmmm… Tastes good."

"Get off, Sephiroth!"

The man shook his head and slid the sharp edge of the blade across the apple of Cloud's cheek. The cut was long and shallow, and blood trickled into Cloud's ear, forming a warm pool of liquid. Sephiroth ran his tongue over the cut, savoring the subtle flavor of metal mixed with his enemy's unique taste.

Cloud found that he couldn't stem the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He was afraid. Genuinely, truly afraid. The man he hated more than anything else in the world was raping him. Raping _him_, Cloud Strife! How was this happening?

Sephiroth began to slide his free hand up Cloud's shirt, and this caused the blonde's tears to overflow, making the cut on his cheek sting from the salt. "Stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Why, Cloud, I love you. Isn't it obvious? I want you all to myself. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Y-yes! I love…!"

……...……………………………………………………………………………………….

Cloud sat straight up in bed, hardly noticing the sharp pain that lanced through his stomach. "What the…?"

The brunette who was sitting on a chair next to the bed placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Careful. You'll open your wound again."

Cloud looked up at the young man, his blue eyes wide and confused. "Leon? Wh-where am I?"

"Traverse Town."

"Why does my stomach hurt so badly?"

"It was cut open. I found you at the Coliseum. Sora wanted to fight us, so I went to look for you. I found you in the Platinum Match Arena. You were all cut up and entirely naked. Not exactly something I wanted to see."

"Heh. I wonder what happened."

"Something to do with Sephiroth, I suppose."

"Why?"

"Found feathers. Lot's of them. You were practically covered in them."

"So, _he_ did this?"

"Seems so." He snorted. "Sora thinks I'm some sort of kinky pervert now. I walked out of the Coliseum holding you, bloody and entirely naked, and Sora just sort of stared at me."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three days."

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay." He lowered his voice. "If anything comes back to you, I want to be the first to know. I'm worried about you."

His last four words made Cloud unexpectedly turn a bright red. Leon looked down at him, brown eyes inquisitive. "Are you okay?"

"It's just…. It's _really _hot in here…"

Leon looked surprised. "Really? It's sort of cold." He placed the back of his hand on Cloud's forehead and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, wow, you're burning up."

"Leon… Augh!" A sharp pain shot through his body, touching every nerve and setting them on fire. He doubled up, his entire body racked in tortuous pain. "Oh my god! Oh! Owww!"

He jerked spastically, the whole bed shuddering with his convulsions. Leon was pressing down on his shoulders, trying to stop the seizing, but to no avail. The pain merely grew worse. "God! Leon!"

"Calm down! Calm down."

Cloud had gone into full, jerking spasms, convulsing horribly. Leon straddled him, and that was when Cloud, eyes distant, terrified, and unfocused, began screaming. "No! No! Get off of me, Sephiroth! Get off!"

The door to the room burst open, slamming against the wall and shuddering in its frame. "What the hell is going on… in… here?"

Leon looked away from the still screaming Cloud to find Cid Highwind standing in the doorway slack-jawed. "Wha… What are you doing?"

"He was practically having a seizure! I had to do something!"

"Well, then, stop him from screaming! The girls are freaking out!"

Leon nodded resolutely and placed his hands on the sides of Cloud's face, running his thumbs over the blonde's cheekbones. "Cloud. Cloud, it's me. It's Leon. Calm down. You're okay. I've got you. Sephiroth's nowhere near here. It's just me. I'm here."

The effect he had on Cloud was amazing. The blonde shut his eyes, his breathing becoming calm and even. Leon continued to run his thumbs over Cloud's cheeks, making sure he was entirely asleep. "It's okay. Go ahead. Sleep now. I'll stay with you."

Cid, who had never heard Leon speak to another individual so kindly, was in shock. "Oh my god… How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. It just felt… _right_." He laughed half-heartedly. "Heh. I guess straddling him right after he got raped wasn't a good idea… How stupid of me."

"How do you know that happened?"

"It sounds like something Sephiroth would do."

Aerith Gainsborough came into the room, looking scared. "What was going on in here? Were you killing Cloud?"

"He was in pain from his injuries. He's asleep now."

"Are you sure he's okay?"

Leon nodded. "I'm sure."

Suddenly, Cloud, who had woken up, spoke. "L-Leon?"

Leon turned around. "What?"

"Come… Come here."

"Okay."

"Nobody else… Tell them to go away."

Leon looked and Aerith and Cid and shrugged. "You heard him."

They left and shut the door, instantly pressing their ears against it, eavesdropping.

Cloud grabbed Leon's hand. "I dreamed about him."

"Okay."

"Are you really here for me?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then you'll understand why I can't go back to the Coliseum."

"Well, yeah, but don't you want to get revenge?"

"I can't see him again. What he did was the worst thing imaginable."

"It's okay. I understand."

Cloud reached up and put his hand on the back of Leon's hand, pulling him down until their faces were mere centimeters apart. Leon's eyes went wide, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Cloud? What're you doing?"

"That's just it… You're the only one who ever understands… Before Hollow Bastion was destroyed… At the Coliseum… Now… You listen to me… You actually listen…"

"Of course I do… You're my friend."

"So… I'm only your friend? Can't we ever be anything more?"

"What do you mean?"

Cloud kissed Leon roughly, but broke away after a few seconds. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Huh?"

"It's okay. _It's okay. _I… I guess I've always wanted you to do that. For nine years, I've looked for you. I wanted to tell you for so long. I was going to the day Hollow Bastion was destroyed, but Cid failed to safe you."

"Really?"

Leon nodded, blushing. "Yeah. I wanted you to be mine… But I guess I got to you too late…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your first kiss was with that _demon_. I had always hoped it would've been mine…"

"It was."

Leon looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't let him kiss me, and he didn't force the issue."

"So it was really mine?"

"Yeah."

Leon smiled. "Can I have another one?"

Cloud nodded and kissed him again, starting to pull off the brunette's shirt.

Cid, who figured they had been talking far too long, peeked his head in the door. When he saw what they were doing, he threw the door open, walking in the room triumphantly. "Hah! Get a room, faggots!"

Cloud and Leon glared at him. "If you hadn't noticed, we're already in a room, pervert."

But Cid wasn't paying attention. He called Aerith and Yuffie into the room and said, "I knew they were gay! I knew it! The looks they were always giving each other when they thought one was looking, the way Leon talks to him, and lots of other things! I _knew_ it!"

Cloud smiled sheepishly at Aerith. "Sorry, Aerith. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Aerith nodded. "I un-under… staaaaaand!" She fled the room, tears streaming down her face.

Cloud shrugged. "Oops."

Leon smiled down at him. "So, you'll come back to the Coliseum? I think we can take Sephiroth down."

"I'll try. For your sake only, though." He smiled at Leon, his injuries (and trauma) forgotten for the moment.


End file.
